


Life's Little Miracles Cover [FAN ART]

by Levinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: SEQUEL TO IN SICKNESS AND HEALTH. This takes place a year and a half after Harry's turning. Carlisle is concerned after Harry starts exhibiting some strange behaviors. Even after all tests prove that his mate his healthy, Carlisle is still worried.





	Life's Little Miracles Cover [FAN ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misteeirene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misteeirene/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Life's Little Miracles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284946) by [misteeirene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misteeirene/pseuds/misteeirene). 



> Just a quick Thank You Cover for this little Sequel of: In Sickness And In Health.  
> I really enjoyed it and love me some MPreg.  
> Thank You and just to let you know I LOVE reading your stories.
> 
> For those unsure, this is NOT THE ACTUAL STORY, just a **COVER**.  
>  The link is here to click on to go to the actual story.... Next to the words: **Inspired by** is the underlined link.

[ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

**Author's Note:**

> I Own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
>  This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of. 


End file.
